


The Caterpillar

by Airelav



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav





	The Caterpillar

0．  
爹地，你必須看看這個。  
Macie將他的注意力拉回屋裡。這並不是一次成功的晚餐邀約，唯一的客人獨自佇在庭院，靠在直挺背脊路燈桿上，深夜濃霧與菸將他包圍。小女孩仍然扯著他的褲角，Martin回過頭，心思卻推開門逕直走進霧裡。Macie你想讓爹地看什麼？  
攤開的圖畫書垂在小女孩腰際拖地，Martin從小女孩手中拿過圖本，藍綠色的軀幹被霧霾吞食，古金色長桿煙斗若隱若現。  
你是誰？無名的愚者如是說。

1．  
白日是一場沒有時間分際的白日夢。用那傢伙的話來說。  
對Martin而言這就是狗屎。沒人能不睡覺，儘管形式為夢仍然是睡眠的一部分。  
你永遠也弄不清Rust睡了沒睡，吃了沒吃。哪個時間點看到他都是那個操蛋樣。留有壓痕的西裝外套，打上領帶卻遺忘頸釦，記不起除了紙煙他還有其他的進食選擇。  
在光天化日下四處遊蕩的魂靈，人群對他敬而遠之。擱在哪兒都格格不入，或者說他代言矛盾本身。他似乎擁有奇特的本領，能夠憑空激怒人，大多時候他少言寡語，刻薄尖銳的字句還在煙霧後堵車，人群避開他像避開洪水猛獸，絮語人言不曾間斷。他的存在是種挑釁，那些深植於地下法條與陳年陋習之中，盤根錯結的枝條細蔓，他走向前去，步伐不慢不緊，嗆口的紙煙拿在指尖，火焰延縫隙散播，燒進每個秉持沉默是金的人心裡，燃起秘而不宣的引線，他比起往日還要緘默，像個過客多過縱火者。  
煙蒂遺留案發現場乏人問津。無名的死者最終回歸終寂。  
Rust總是比Martin早出現在對面辦公桌前，一夜未歸或者清晨即起在Rust身上沒有區別。案件進度在下班時間進展疾速，24/7在那傢伙身上不能簡單歸類在工作狂標籤底下，工作與生活被重新定義，既不屬於時間兌換金錢或者任何能夠和道德責任沾上關係的種種，Marin想不明白背後的一切，也不打算浪費時間花費多餘心思。  
他只是慣於捎上多一杯黑咖啡，額外加點的早餐盒。他從不多管閒事。

2．  
單調，筆直，柏油路群起湧向遙遠彼端。  
Martin從沒有告訴過Rust那個晚上之後的事。晚飯過後女孩們從Maggie那裡接收了奄奄一息的花束。小鳥兒吱吱喳喳啣起綠葉和花朵，柔軟的花莖攀附枯枝之上，勉為其難能夠稱作一個圓形。  
Martin套上外套，抓起鑰匙，他甚至不需多花心思去尋找搭擋不知停於何處的代步工具。他可以肯定那傢伙抵達他家門的方式絕對與合法絕緣。  
女孩們交頭接耳地微笑在門口攔下他，Macie被推出來當代表將花圈交給他。  
『這是什麼？』Martin可以肯定早上撕去的日曆距離父親節還有很長一段時間。  
『他看起來很傷心，爹地。』  
等到他完成父親與女孩們之間使命必達的交接儀式，門外早已空無一人。善意叮囑泡沫般蒸發空中。醉得無法直立，走起路來幾步一踉蹌的男人延著原路回去了。明日一早對面的辦公椅上會掛上西裝 外套，Martin會在證物室裡發現他的搭擋埋首文件堆中。眼角不再泛紅，操蛋虛無主義去而復返，那傢伙將看上去一切如常，三個月以來同一副模樣。  
花圈被留在辦公室裡的第二個抽屜裡。Martin沒法在眾人面前拿出它，私底下更不可能，他完全可以想像Rust可能出口的潛在台詞──好像他多瞭解對方一樣──他沒有必要自找麻煩。世界上的事情經常如此運作，當你錯過最好的機會，你只會一而再錯過。  
幸而女孩們沒有追問後續，稱職父親形象得以延續無損。花瓣染上時間褪去的痕跡，比起紀念品更像畢業十年後泛黃的紀念冊。Martin沒讓它趕上成為定期環境清理的一員，也沒能為它找到合適的中繼站。它融入成為龐大行政作業的一份子，每一次抽屜開闔間佔有Martin眼角餘光的一部分，起先他還會嗅見澀口的啤酒花、熟爛花香，即溶咖啡包。那個古怪，不合時宜的家庭晚餐聚會。  
再後來他連襯衫領口日益濃重的甜膩女香也不復知覺。

3．  
猩紅卡車駛離視線很久以後，他還站在原地沒有離去，彷彿那紅色仍殘留眼底，兀自燃燒。  
Martin轉身快步離去拒絕讓任何綠色事物進入眼簾，遺忘很容易，呼出氣再吸，把所有不愉快留在回收桶裡。  
Maggie在屋裡準備好了晚餐，小姑娘們小動物般挨近腳邊，拖拉著上回沒有說完的故事本等著下回待續。彎腰抱起小女兒，領著大的到沙發上準備就序，回頭朝妻子喊著隨後過去。椅墊鬆檞他的火氣，暈黃的燈光與食物香氣瓦解他的妒嫉，他感覺頭頂烏雲煙消雲散，這一天的壞事終於都過去了。這就是為什麼他堅持男人都該擁有一個家，獨一無二專屬於他，永遠有家可回，永遠有人等著他填補空缺，這使他安心。  
「好了，上回我們的故事說到哪裡了？」  
順著Macie的手指看去，似曾相識的圖像在他腦中敲起警鈴。  
「親愛的我們何不再找一天約Rust一起吃飯？」  
「再一次家庭聚會？」  
「四人約會。」  
「為了什麼？」  
「只是覺得他該有個伴。」  
「啊好，都聽妳的。」  
他也認為Rust該嘗試再找個人陪著。沒有人能獨自苟活在世上。操蛋的什麼都不是永久存在於世的虛無主義上帝代言人也不能。他們都在會在外頭碰得遍體鱗傷，他們需要有個地方可以回去，有溫暖的笑容還有食物等著，他不認為那個像倉庫一樣的房間可以給Rust任何東西。Rust是該給自己找個伴了。接著他會安定下來，回歸人群，尖銳的肩線將日漸趨緩，不再能從人群裡一眼指認出來。  
那房間裡多出一張雙人床，Rust會開始習慣夜長夢短的日子。折疊椅被長沙發取代，生活水平過得去的話還能附加折疊床機能，蒼白與灰藍融化消逝如海浪自沙發撒退，裝潢公司踩著膠靴哼著曲子入駐，輕柔的鵝黃與綠意開始在細節處出現，整疊資料與文件有家可歸，還有Rust。  
Rust Goddamn Cohle。  
即使窮盡所有想像力他也想不出那傢伙臉上該配上什麼樣的表情。一片空白。  
在他可笑的想像中，什麼也一概不缺，獨缺Rust一人。他的香菸像一個象徵代替他待在隸屬於他的空間裡，影影綽綽，從不見人。

4．  
Martin只是隨口一問，算是為了Meggie，就像那次晚餐邀約，聯絡感情性質，開口同時準備妥當拒絕之後的下個話題彎道。  
Rust輕易地答應了，簡單地像是他可能沒有聽清楚對話內容。上回家庭聚會的經驗令Martin嚥下所有事前提點如何約會的教戰手冊對談，Rust從文件中瞥來的一眼讓他打定主意別多事，他不願意想像伴手餐酒變成一束殘花以外可能存在更糟的潛在選項。  
那混蛋遲到了。但總好過不到。  
他以為Rust不會現身，或者至少得讓自己醉上第二輪才會搭上末班車趕上。從不擅於交誼場所那些狗屁藉口。至少Rust衣著整齊，精神尚佳，沒帶上那件皺巴巴的西裝外套，及頹唐的神情。Martin在等待閒聊的時間準備好的藉口沒機會派上用場。  
Rust看上去好極了，假如能夠拿僅有的一次過往經驗作為評比。拘謹，得體，遠離酒精，雙手規矩沒讓任何煙癮發作的症頭在檯面展示。Rust的表現足以讓Martin先前為可能到來的尷尬場面事前緩衝台詞成了三流笑話。  
談話一如任何一次辦案過程不得不忍受的車內狗屁主義辯論時間──技術上來說與會成員只有Rust和他自己──同樣無趣，沉悶，溫熱的啤酒，燒得菸屁股朝天的香煙，不值一提。  
Rust正在說明他的通感體質，充滿Martin聽不懂的高深詞彙，兩個女人像聽阿拉斯加極光之旅一樣全神貫注，充滿興趣。他用又一次啤酒吞下卡在喉管裡的粗口。  
_聯合收發器和接受器在某些方面的錯位。_ 操。  
_屬於超敏性的一種。_ 狗屁。  
_有時候他看見某一種顏色，嘴裡會嚐出另外一種味道。_ Rust King –of-Nonsense Cohle又是今日的冠軍人選。  
他的搭擋正在發表即席演講，他與冰啤為伍。把所有說不出因由的古怪歸究於酒精作祟，也只能算在酒精頭上了，人們不都是這麼幹的。  
Rust永遠讓人難以預測，他能搞砸一場平凡無奇的晚餐聚會，在他沒有預期到場時無事抵達，踩在黃線上，每一步考慮周詳。Rust自杯盤狼藉間投來一眼，像冰塊失足滑入胃袋，Martin起身錯開帶著藉口轉身。Rust Cohle只是Rust Cohle，無法標籤標示，自成一格。何必作無用想。  
Martin每一次都打定主義要和Rust那些形形色色主義保持安全距離。他還有自己的世界要拯救。他只管方向盤轉往正確的方向，路標指示無誤，駕駛座旁的風景與他無關。每一次他停下腳步，那些操蛋煙霧總是不聽勸告鑽進他體內，尼古丁撫平焦慮，模糊了界線，逼仄車內空間共同消秏一支菸。  
Meggie向他抱怨過這點。煙味無所不在。椅背。領口。頭髮。手指。  
他安撫她像安撫那隻Hart家從來沒能養過的虎斑貓。Martin未曾向Rust提起過二手菸害，男人不討論這種事，他們嘴上只有事業，只有未竟之事。

5．  
Martin突然自睡夢中醒來。  
外頭光線漸暗，輪廓鮮明的駕駛側臉黑雲流動。他看不見Rust的表情。一切顯得極不對勁。  
引擎發出呻吟，收音機旋鈕卡在了底部，底噪似有若無淌進耳裡。  
Rust抓握方向盤如緊攀浮木，石化自指節朝手臂局部蔓延，他僵直在座無法動彈。打開一隙的車窗毫無助益，冷汗打濕髮捲，他看上去隨時會溺斃在車裡。  
車速勉強維持在安全底線，長路無人，他們像失控列車駛進未知荒野。金屬外殼折射陽光在長得不見盡頭的公路上留下一個鮮明小點。  
Martin聽不清自己吼了什麼。還是動手將Rust從混沌中扯了出來，也許他兩者都做了。他記不得。車子猛然急停。天色幾乎全黑，冷風自縫隙入侵車內。  
「操。」Rust的聲音破敗疲倦。烏雲散開成細線潛進更深處的陰影裡去。  
Martin找回了呼吸。「操你，你差點讓我們兩在這鳥不生蛋的破地方送了命，你這天殺的渾帳。你怎麼回事，你突然看到了什麼操蛋的隱形車在跟蹤我們決心和它一較長短還是怎麼的，你看到了什麼，操伙計，你就跟見了仇人似的眼睛死瞪著前方。」  
「不是那樣，Marty。」  
「不，」Rust的聲音依舊像是燒壞了嗓子，但在好轉。「事情在我的掌控之下，我們還不會死，至少不會死於車禍。」  
「在你狗屎般的操控之下，天殺的、你還記得我有家人麼，我還有一個女人以及兩個小女孩需要我每個月薪水照顧，在你讓自己失控之前你有想過──」Martin截住後話，「操。」  
橙黃色的火焰在暮色中亮了一亮，打火機的聲音敲了兩下。  
現在Martin能瞥見Rust的表情，煙霧掩蓋不去的疲憊，其餘的他無法解讀。他轉過視線，讓紙菸接手處理埋藏後隱而未現的線頭。  
「現在給我滾下這部該死的車，」Martin打開他那一側的車門，「回程的路我開。」

 

FIN


End file.
